


The World’s Largest Shamrock

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World’s Largest Shamrock

**Author's Note:**

> O’Neill, Nebraska is a real town that bills itself as the ‘Irish Capital of Nebraska’ and ‘home of the world’s largest shamrock’ Originally posted in 2011.

“I have nothing against the Midwest, really I don’t,” Daniel peered blearily out the truck window. “But can you tell me why the hell I had to get up at 4 in the morning to look at cornfields?”

“Patience, young grasshopper.” Jack grinned happily. Yes, he had sneaked around last night, packed a bag for both of them and hidden them in the truck. And, yes, he had made Daniel get up before dawn by promising him a wonderful adventure on their vacation. Jack was also smart enough to pack a bag full of junk food snacks, knowing they could find plenty of coffee and soda on their trip.

*

“Hey, wake up,” Jack gave Daniel’s shoulder a shake. “We’re here.”

Daniel donned his glasses and looked at the city limit sign in front of Jack’s truck. “O’Neill? You found a town called O’Neill?”

“Not just O’Neill. They have the world’s largest shamrock. Come on,” Jack grabbed his camera. “Take my picture.” Daniel shook his head but tumbled out of the truck to photograph Jack in front of the sign. “Here, let me take yours.” Rolling his eyes, he dutifully handed the camera over to have his picture taken.

*

They were strolling through the small town while Jack perused a schedule of St. Patrick’s Day festivities. “Hmmm, dodge ball tournament.” He glanced at Daniel’s mutinous face. “Okay, maybe not dodge ball. Parade tomorrow and Irish dancers. There’s a corned beef and cabbage dinner tonight. Then we can go see the hypnotist.” He pointed out the name of the show watching Daniel smile as he read aloud, “The show for people who think they’re smart.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in hypnotism.” Daniel had to admit he liked the slow pace of the small town. None of the hurry of the Springs, people seem to come and go at their own speed.

“I don’t but I’m gonna shove you up on that stage.”

“And what if I reveal classified secrets?” They paused to let a truck pass before crossing the street.

“I’m willing to slip the guy a fifty if he can teach you to obey.”

Daniel snorted. “Cost you more than fifty. I’m not easy.” They both stopped as they spied the shamrock painted in the middle of the square. “Okay, that’s pretty big.”

“And they put a blarney stone on the corner in front of the hotel,” Jack flipped through the pamphlet.

“I’m not kissing a rock that thousands of other people have already kissed. And I’m not wearing a shirt that says ‘kiss me, I’m Irish’ so you can just forget that.” With a sigh, Daniel took the camera and watched Jack dodge a car to stand in the middle of the shamrock. 

Jack spread his arms and shouted, “Kiss me, I’m Irish!” while Daniel snapped away.

“Next vacation,” Daniel muttered to himself, “we’re going to Hawaii.”

Jack grabbed the camera, scrolling through the pictures. “Hey, Daniel, how about next year, we really go to Ireland?”

Daniel stopped. “You mean, Ireland, Ireland?”

“The land of leprechauns and Guinness.”

“On one condition.”

“Okay, you just name it.”

“You please stop singing ‘Danny boy.’ Most depressing song ever.”

“Whatever you want…” Jack paused, his eyes wicked, “Danny boy.”


End file.
